


the goal

by chiarascura



Series: overwatch ficlets [28]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 06:24:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13382037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiarascura/pseuds/chiarascura
Summary: sombra attempts to infiltrate vishkar.





	the goal

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: Symbra, both of them realising simultaneously - while in battle against each other - how much of a disaster they are for the other one.

Sombra stumbled as a turret pierced through her armor, almost falling to one knee before she could aim and fire. It shattered and the pain stopped, and Sombra rose to her feet again. Those damn turrets were all over her flanking routes into the Vishkar facility. She cursed before slipping into stealth, darting towards the door before--

Too late. Sombra froze. 

Symmetra stood at the top of the stair, shoulders straight and tall, long legs covered in semi-transparent tights that stopped mid-thigh and skirt slitted above that. Her sharp gaze scanned the floor and fell on her broken turret, her eyes narrowed at the evidence that an enemy was nearby. She raised her weapon, powering up as it spun in circles around the laser that began to glow. 

Sombra’s stealth effect ended, and she cursed at forgetting herself and her mission, distracted by this woman who had foiled her attempts so many times. As she became visible, Symmetra dropped into her fighting stance, crouched slightly with arms outstretched, aiming her weapon at Sombra. 

She stood close enough that she could see the way Symmetra’s eyes widened, her lips parted slightly, her breathing hitched. “You,” she said.

Sombra shrugged. “Me.”

Now was her chance. She threw her translocator high into the air above Symmetra, and her opponent tracked the movement as Sombra had hoped. She teleported as it soared, landing behind Symmetra and holding up her gun as she turned. 

Symmetra held up her own weapon, but neither moved. They were frozen, fight halted for the moment, and Sombra couldn’t look away. Her dark eyes had narrowed, but the deep black pools glimmered with intelligence, a logical and analytical mind behind them, beautiful and dark and-- Sombra tore her gaze to watch the rest of her body language, preparing for the moment this stand-off ended. 

Suddenly, Symmetra’s eyes unfocused, and Sombra heard in her own earpiece a warning signal from one of the other flanking turrets. She made an aborted movement, clearly starting to move towards the other threat before rethinking it.

She was distracted, and Sombra’s finger hovered over the trigger of her weapon.  _ Shit _ . At least they were in this boat together. Symmetra’s tongue darted out to lick her lips, an obvious tell, and Sombra’s outstretched arm wavered as her mind traveled down a very different path. 

“It seems we are at an impasse, no?” Sombra lowered her arm, and Symmetra’s eyes snapped back to focus on her. 

“No,” Symmetra said, but indecisiveness colored her word, and Sombra smirked.

“It seems clear to me that you won’t shoot me and I don’t think I can shoot you either. So I’ll let you go handle that,” she waved a hand to indicate the turret alarm, “and we’ll finish this later.” She blew a kiss and slipped into stealth again. Symmetra’s eyebrows jumped high on her forehead and her cheeks reddened, and Sombra felt a warm thrill in her chest before running out of the room and towards her goal. 

**Author's Note:**

> if you want to talk to me about symbra or symmarah or other overwatch nonsense, follow me on tumblr [@chiiarascura](http://chiiarascura.tumblr.com)


End file.
